Secret Love
by sandilov
Summary: Hermiona i Draco są odwiecznymi wrogami. Na początku 7 klasy, po jednej z ich awantur coś się zmienia pomiędzy nimi. Draco proponuje nietypowy układ. Raz w tygodniu spotykają się w pokoju życzeń, żeby normalnie rozmawiać. Z czasem jednak zaczyna łączyć ich coś więcej, zakazane uczucie. Draco jest zaręczony z Astorią i musi ją poślubić z powodu magicznego kontraktu.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że się w to wplątała. Jak mogła być taka głupia uważając, że będzie w stanie to przetrzymać? Że będzie mogła to dalej ciągnąć? Cierpiała na własne życzenie. Mogła się nie zgadzać, mogła zwyczajnie odejść w tamtej chwili i zacząć żyć po swojemu, bez NIEGO. Jednak było już za późno, zakochała się i wpadła jak śliwka w kompot. Dziewczyna wzdychając wyszła z dormitorium i udała się do pokoju życzeń.  
Kolejny raz. Po kolejną dawkę swojego uzależnienia. A kiedy stamtąd wyjdzie dalej będą udawali, że nie łączy ich nic oprócz nienawiści. ON będzie spotykał się ze swoją dziewczyną, Astorią, tak jak życzyli sobie jego rodzice, a ona będzie skupiała się na nauce. I tak będzie aż do ich następnego tajemnego spotkania. Boże, cierpiała na sam widok JEGO obejmującego Astorię, albo JEGO całującego ją w Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona mogła tylko na to patrzeć odliczając minuty do ich kolejnego spotkania, kiedy ON będzie tylko jej. Przez te kilka godzin to ją będzie całował, dotykał. Będzie jej, choć w ukryciu.  
Gryfonka weszła do pokoju życzeń i westchnęła widząc pośrodku ogromne łóżko z baldachimem, oczywiście w kolorze srebra i zieleni. ON stał przodem do kominka, miał na sobie tylko ciemne spodnie widzące nisko na jego biodrach. Ogień oświetlał jego jasne włosy sprawiając, że w tych miękkich kosmykach lśniły srebrne refleksy. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi od pokoju i zdjęła z siebie ciemną pelerynę stojąc w samej ciemnozielonej sukience przed kolana, wiązaną na szyi. Jej długie brązowe loki spływały po jej ramionach aż do talii. Podeszła do niego od tyłu i objęła go ramionami opierając policzek o jego plecy. Westchnęła wdychając jego zapach, w jej oczach zalśniły łzy, że będzie go miała tylko przez kilka godzin. Jednak od razu szybko zamrugała pozbywając się ich, nie mógł widzieć jej płaczu. Nie mógł widzieć jej słabości. Była niemal pewna, że wtedy przestałby się z nią spotykać ten jeden raz w tygodniu, a wtedy w ogóle nie mogłaby się z nim widywać. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i uniósł jej głowę obejmując dłońmi jej twarz.  
Na twarzy Draco pojawił się ten jeden z tych jego rzadkich uśmiechów, chociaż na jego twarzy nadal widniała typowa dla niego arogancja. Nie chciał się przyznać, że bał się, że Hermiona nie przyjdzie. Ostatnio coraz częściej widział na jej pięknej twarzy ból, raniło ją to, że oficjalnie był z Astorią. Był jednak zbyt egoistyczny by kazać jej już nie przychodzić. Zawsze miał to czego chciał i na Slytherina, pragnął Hermiony.  
-Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz. -Odezwał się obserwując ją uważnie.  
Zmarszczyła nosek i spojrzała na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem na pełnych, czerwonych ustach. Zlustrował spojrzeniem jej sukienkę i niech to jasna cholera, miała na sobie zieloną sukienkę. Kurwa, obiecał sobie być dzisiaj delikatny, ale wariował widząc ją tak ubraną. I ona o tym wiedziała, mówił jej jak na nią reagował kiedy miała na sobie ten kolor.  
-I miałabym nie skorzystać z okazji, żeby cię mieć, Malfoy? Chyba zgłupiałeś.  
Przewróciła oczami i stanęła na palcach muskając ustami jego wargi. Widziała w jego stalowo niebieskich oczach iskierki pożądania. A potem w końcu ją pocałował. Był jej. Tylko jej. I ona była jego. Przez te kilka godzin byli razem ciesząc się sobą. Nigdy nie mówili na głos o uczuciach, nie mówili o przyszłości. Żyli chwilą teraźniejszą.  
Następnego dnia rano ponownie stali się wrogami, a on w Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania całował na powitanie Astorię. Hermiona spuściła głowę patrząc na swojego tosta i ugryzła kolejny kęs.  
Za kilka dni znowu będzie należał do niej. Do tego czasu wytrzyma. Musi. Prawda?


	2. Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

Ekspres do Hogwartu mknął polami i lasami w sobie tylko znaną drogę, uczniowie siedzieli w przedziałach i spacerowali po całym pociągu przez co prefekci mieli pełne ręce roboty, szczególnie w uspokajaniu pierwszorocznych i karceniu wygłupów starszych uczniów.  
Hermiona kolejny raz szła przez pociąg, natknęła się jednak na Malfoy'a stojącego przy oknie, trzymał w ustach papierosa i szukał zapalniczki w kieszeniach swoich spodni. Gryfonka westchnęła szykując się psychicznie na awanturę. Wyprostowała plecy i podeszła do niego pewnym krokiem.  
-Malfoy, w pociągu nie wolno palić. -Przypomniała siląc się na spokój.  
Spojrzał w jej stronę, w jego stalowych oczach widniała pogarda i złość. Uniósł brew.  
-Odwal się, Granger. Też jestem prefektem.  
-To nie znaczy, że możesz robić co chcesz. -Wytknęła mu opierając dłonie na biodrach.  
-Mam to w dupie, chcę zapalić i to zrobię. Spadaj, szlamo. -Warknął wyciągając w końcu zapalniczkę.  
Wściekła Gryfonka podeszła i wyrwała mu z dłoni zapalniczkę oraz wygrzebała z jego kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Miała po swojej stronie przewagę w postaci zaskoczenia, odsunęła się zanim Ślizgon się zorientował co zrobiła.  
-Oddam ci to w szkole.  
Prychnął jeszcze bardziej zły i minął ją przy okazji szturchając ją ramieniem. Trochę zabolało, ale nie odsunęła się.  
-Zatrzymaj je sobie, już ich nie chcę. Będą całe w szlamie.  
Zniknął w swoim przedziale.  
Brunetka zazgrzytała zębami i pod wpływem impulsu wyrzuciła własność Malfoya za okno pędzącego pociągu. Niech ma za swoje.  
Po godzinie Hermiona w końcu weszła do przedziału i usiadła na swoim miejscu wzdychając ciężko, pół godziny zajęło jej kazanie które wygłosiła pewnym Ślizgonom z 4 roku. W dodatku awantura z Malfoyem zupełnie wykończyła ją psychicznie. Hermiona odsunęła za ucho kilka kasztanowych loków które wpadało jej do oczu, miała już 17 lat, była dorosłą czarownicą i właśnie jechała do Hogwartu na ostatni rok nauki. Przez te 7 lat wyładniała, jej ciemne loki dawały się w końcu jako tako ujarzmić. Jednak ona nie zwracała zbytnio uwagi na to, że stała się obiektem westchnieniem swoich kolegów. Spojrzenie jej czekoladowych oczu skupiło się za oknem na drzewach które mijali, ściemniało się. Ron, Harry i kilkoro innych Gryfonów byli zajęci graniem w karty w innym przedziale.-Jak tam, Hermiona? Wlepiłaś już komuś szlaban? –Zapytała z cichym śmiechem Ginny siedząc obok panny Granger.

Ginevra była o rok młodsza od Hermiony, rude włosy miała związane w luźnego koka, a jej brązowe oczy śmiały się, gdy patrzyła na przyjaciółkę, kilka piegów zdobiło jej nos. Wsunęła sobie w usta kawałek czekoladowej żaby. Od bardzo dawna była zauroczona w jedynym chłopaku...Nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, ponieważ był to Ślizgon. Blaise. Diabeł. Zabini. Ciemnowłosy grecki Bóg. Bożyszcze nastolatek, podobnie jak Malfoy. Ale byli swoim całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Jak dzień i noc. Diabeł miał czarne włosy, ciemną karnację. Jego oczy miały piękny orzechowy odcień. Smok miał platynowe włosy, stalowe oczy w których ona sama nigdy nie widziała ani grama ciepła.  
-Założę się że jak nic kłócili się z tobą że dopiero w Hogwarcie będziesz miała do tego prawo, że niby rok szkolny się nie zaczął.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami prychając niczym zła kotka i sięgnęła po książkę dotyczącą eliksirów.

-Co nie zmienia faktu że przynajmniej kilku postraszyłam i przestali biegać po korytarzu. Nie zgadniesz na kogo wpadłam przy łazience. –Mruknęła Miona kartkując książkę by znaleźć fragment tekstu na którym ostatnio skończyła czytać.

-Malfoy. –Ginny oparła głowę o szybę i splotła dłonie na kolanach.

-Normalnie mam takiego pecha, że już pierwszego dnia musiałam na niego wpadać…-Jęknęła żałośnie Miona.- Jaka szkoda że nie mogę złamać mu tego idealnego arystokratycznego nochala.

-Ej, wyluzuj, chyba nie bierzesz do siebie jego słów, co? –Ginny poklepała przyjaciółkę po ramieniu pocieszająco, a ta tylko westchnęła.

Kiedyś, jeszcze rok temu przytaknęłaby i śmiałaby się z głupoty Malfoya….Jednak od kilku miesięcy, przez rozpoczęciem wakacji przyłapała się na tym jak co raz częściej jej wzrok pada na szukającego Ślizgonów. Na jego jasne włosy, jego piękne stalowo niebieskie oczy, uśmiech... Granger, opanuj się! Warknęła na siebie w myślach. Zapomniałaś już że jego oczy patrzą na ciebie z nienawiścią, a jego usta uśmiechają się, ale z pogardą? Mówiła do siebie. Na jej ustach pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech, przecież nie przyzna się nawet przed Ginny, że każde wyzwisko ze strony Draco i udawanie obojętnej wiele ją kosztowały. To co zaczynała czuć było zakazane. Nie miało sensu i tylko dawało jej ból. Do cholery, jak można zacząć zakochiwać się we własnym wrogu?

-Nie biorę, pewnie że nie. –Odezwała się w końcu Hermiona i udawała że zaczyna czytać.

Ginny dłuższą chwilkę patrzyła na przyjaciółkę nieco zmartwiona, widziała że coś ją gryzie ale nie miała pojęcia co.

Draco Malfoy wściekły wrócił do swojego przedziału zamykając z hukiem drzwi, Blaise zaśmiał się kręcąc głową gdy zobaczył minę przyjaciela. Jakby zjadł coś kwaśnego.

-Co jest, Smoku? -Zapytał Zabini wyciągając przed siebie swoje nogi, obok niego siedziała Astoria i kleiła się do niego, on sam pozwalał jej na to.

Dziewczyna sunęła swoimi dłońmi po torsie chłopaka zaczynając powoli rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Przystojny brunet tylko przewrócił oczami i złapał jej dłonie odsuwając od siebie. Jeszcze czego by pozwolił sobie na to aby ta suka dobierała się do niego w pociągu.

-Wyjdź. –Mruknął, dziewczyna zmrużyła swe ciemne oczy czując odrzucenie i wstała.

Nikt nie śmiał jej rozkazywać, nie takim tonem, nikt oprócz tych dwóch aroganckich Ślizgonów. Obaj byli jednak tak samo dobrze urodzeni jak ona. Nie mogła więc się z nimi ot tak nagle zacząć awanturować. Wśród arystokracji tyko to się liczyło, czysta krew, pieniądze, wpływy i potęga. Rodzina Grenngrass stałaby się jeszcze bardziej potężna po połączeniu z Malfoyami, na przykład. Astoria była piękna, wiedziała o tym. Spojrzała na Dracona i uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie. Malfoy nie zwracał na nią uwagi, usiadł i zamknął oczy zaciskając palce na powiekach i mamrotał przekleństwa. Że też Granger musiała wpaść na niego akurat wtedy gdy zamierzał zapalić. Jak zwykle zaczęli się kłócić. W dodatku nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wypiękniała przez wakacje. Nie mógł nie wiedzieć jak jej czekoladowe oczy lśniły ze złości. Była cholernie piękna, kiedy się złościła. Miał ochotę wsunąć dłoń w te jej niesforne, ciemne loki i sprawdzić czy są tak samo miękkie na jakie wyglądają. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić.

Astoria wyszła z przedziału wściekła że Draco zupełnie ją ignorował. Zabini wyciągnął z kieszeni małą buteleczkę z Ognistą Whisky, pociągnął spory łyk i podał ją Malfoyowi. Wiedział że przyjaciel tego potrzebuje.

Pociąg po kilku godzinach zatrzymał się na stacji przy Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Uczniowie zaczęli wylewać się tłumie na peron, powstał harmider, każdy przekrzykiwał każdego chcąc odnaleźć w tym tłumie przyjaciół. Hagrid jak co roku przywoływał do siebie wystraszonych pierwszorocznych, Hermiona mu w tym trochę pomagała uspokajając tych co bardziej wystraszonych, z rodzin mugolskich i ciepłym uśmiechem dodawała otuchy. Po godzinie wszyscy znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali na uczcie.

-Witam w nowym roku szkolnym! -Zagrzmiał ciepły głos profesora Dumbledore.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Minęło kilka tygodni, był już listopad. Hermiona jak zwykle rzuciła się w wir nauki, w dodatku została prefektem naczelnym, więc na brak obowiązków nie mogła narzekać. bardzo często wpadała na Malfoya, w końcu także był prefektem. Niestety. Spędzała więc z nim zdecydowanie za dużo czasu, nie było dnia w którym nie słyszałaby "spieprzaj, szlamo". Oszukiwała samą siebie twierdząc, że to nic takiego. Wyzywała go od głupich fretek i kilka razy nie wytrzymała i rzuciła na niego drętwotę, za co oberwało jej się od McGonagall.  
Tego dnia na ostatniej lekcji miała transmutację, po skończonych zajęciach odetchnęła z ulgą i wyszła z klasy W ostatnim roku mieli naprawdę sporo materiału do opanowania. Na korytarzu wpadła na Malfoya. Dosłownie.

Wyszedł za zakrętu na korytarzy i wpadła na niego zderzając się z jego torsem.

-Cholera jasna, Malfoy, patrz jak leziesz! -Warknęła brunetka poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

-Sama patrz jak chodzisz, Grenger. -Odparł mrużąc gniewnie stalowoniebieskie oczy. -To ty na mnie wpadłaś.

Uczniowie przechodzący obok nich zaczęli spoglądać na nich z uwagą i rozbawieniem. Ta dwójka od lat dobierała się sobie do skóry, zachowywali się jak stare małżeństwo. Na korytarzu zaczynała się kolejna z tych słynnych kłótni.

-Wcale nie! Wylazłeś z łazienki nie rozglądając się. -Warknęła stukając palcem w jego tors. -Specjalnie to zrobiłeś.

-Nie wbijaj we mnie paznokci, Granger. -Syknął i złapał jej dłoń zanim kolejny raz go stuknęła.

Wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku i zacisnęła dłonie w pieści gromiąc go spojrzeniem swoich czekoladowych tęczówek.

-Mogę robić co mi się żywnie podoba, ty kretynie. Poza tym nie wbijam ci paznokci tylko staram się odsunąć cię ze swojej drogi. Chcę przejść.

-To mnie omiń.

-Nie ma mowy, ty się przesuń. Wszedłeś mi w drogę.

-Chyba kupię ci okulary, Granger. Jesteś ślepa i nie widziałaś jak wyszłaś mi na drogę. Jaką masz wadę wzroku?

-Malfoy, suń swoją dupę na bok!

Patrzyli na siebie, oboje tak samo wściekli i poirytowani. Czekoladowe spojrzenie kontra stalowoniebieskie. Żadne z nich oczywiście nie zamierzało ustąpić, chociaż to zachowanie było może dziecinne. On miał za sobą całe pokolenia dumnej, arystokratycznej rodziny czarodziejów. Natomiast panna Granger była po prostu cholernie uparta i zawzięta. W końcu Hermiona nie wytrzymała i tupnęła nogą ze złości i popchnęła go w bok.

-Powiedziałam suń się!

Udał, że się wzdrygnął i popatrzył na nią z tym swoim kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Potem nagle zrobił coś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Tak niespodziewanego, że oczy gryfonki otworzyły się szeroko i na chwilkę zapomniała, że miała być dalej zła.

Malfoy pochylił się w jej stronę, jego usta znalazły się nad jej uchem, poczuła jego oddech na swojej skórze. Jego zapach ją oszołomił... Zawsze wiedziała, że był przystojny. Cholera, nie była ślepa! Jednak zawsze wydawało jej się, że była na to odporna, ich kłótnie i wyzwiska jakimi się obsypywali pomagały jej trzymać się na dystans. Odezwał się w końcu tak cicho, że tylko ona mogła usłyszeć jego słowa.

\- Chodź do pokoju życzeń, Granger. Sama.

Powiedziawszy to odszedł zostawiając ją tam osłupiałą i zaskoczoną. W końcu, kilka minut później, poszła wolno w kierunku pokoju życzeń. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego to zrobiła. Albo inaczej, wiedziała aż za dobrze. Był przystojny... I głupi! Tak, Hermiono. On jest idiotą, musisz zawrócić! Zawróć! Kłóciła się sama ze sobą podczas gdy jej nogi same ją prowadziły. Od lat nie przeprowadzili ani jednej normalnej rozmowy, a teraz ona szła tam jak baranek na rzeź. Pewnie to jakaś pułapka, zrobi jej coś, a potem w całej szkole będą plotki. Jej racjonalna część kazała jej stanąć, ale jej głupie, cholerne zauroczone serce prowadziło ją wprost do jaskini Smoka.

W tym samym czasie Ginny wyszła na błonia chcąc trochę odetchnąć po spędzeniu całego dnia w szkolnej ławce i wdychając zapach kurzu i pergaminu. Szła wolno trawnikiem, z drzew już spadły prawie wszystkie liście i wiał silny wiatr. Jej długie, rude włosy unosiły się wokół niej zasłaniając jej widok. Mamrocząc przekleństwo odsunęła je za ucho i stanęła zaskoczona widząc Blaise'a siedzącego pod drzewem niedaleko niej. Przygryzła dolną wargę mając zamiar zawrócić i odejść, ale nadal stała zwyczajnie ciesząc oczy jego widokiem. Chłopak jej nie zauważył zatopiony w lekturze, zmarszczyła brwi nadal zaskoczona. Nie miała pojęcia, że lubił czytać książki. Ale w końcu w ogóle go nie znała. Nigdy nie powiedzieli sobie chociaż "cześć". Obserwowała go tylko z daleka. Jak zawsze. Pół godziny później była już strasznie zmarznięta i wróciła do zamku mając zamiar zrobić sobie gorącą czekoladę. Nie wiedziała, że kiedy odchodziła śledziło ją uważnie spojrzenie Zabiniego, który obserwował te jej ogniste włosy unoszące się na wietrze dopóki nie zniknęła mu z pola widzenia.

Hermiona weszła do pokoju życzeń i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że wyglądał jak pokój wspólny ślizgonów. Malofy siedział na zielonej kanapie i trzymał w dłoni szklankę alkoholu, wyglądało to na whisky. Oparła dłonie na biodrach i zmrużyła wściekle oczy. Nie wiedziała czy była bardziej zła na siebie, że przyszła, czy na niego, że miał arogancką, zarozumiałą minę jakby jej oczekiwał. Wiedział, że przyjdzie. Dupek.

-Czego chcesz, Malfoy? -Zapytała po chwili nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami i dopił whisky odstawiając na stolik pustą szklankę. Wstał i zaczął iść w jej stronę. Cofała się odruchowo, aż w końcu natrafiła na ścianę. Uniósł brew obserwując jej poczynania.

-Skoro się mnie boisz to trzeba było nie przyłazić, Granger. -Oświadczył chłodno i splótł ramiona na torsie stojąc zaledwie o krok od niej.

-Byłam ciekawa czego chcesz. -Warknęła odsuwając się od ściany. Była gryfonką, nie będzie się bała głupiego ślizgona. - Więc?

-Skoro tego chcesz... To ci pokażę czego od ciebie chcę. -Mruknął i podszedł do niej pokonując te ostatnie kilka kroków.

Po chwili objął dłońmi jej twarz i pochylił się ku niej. Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy chcąc uciec, odsunąć się od niego. Wiedziała co chciał zrobić i była przerażona konsekwencjami. Gdyby chociaż normalnie rozmawiali, ale oni się wiecznie kłócili. Była pewna, że jej nienawidził. Nie miała zamiaru spać z wrogiem. Nie miała zamiaru dać się wykorzystać. Była nim zauroczona, czuła coś do niego ale jednocześnie nie była aż tak zaślepiona.

Jednak Malfoy jej nie pocałował. No, może nie do końca. Musnął jedynie chłodnymi wargami jej skroń i jakby odetchnął głębiej wdychając jej zapach. Pachniała jak wanilia i bez. Wbrew pozorom to zadziałało na nią bardziej niż gdyby ją pocałował. Oparła się o ścianę za sobą, przysunął się bliżej.

-Granger, Granger... -Mruknął ponownie na nią patrząc. -Chciałbym... -Urwał szukając odpowiednich słów. Na jego twarzy nadal widniała ta arogancka mina. Miała ochotę go za to walnąć, ale jedynie zacisnęła zęby. -Zwyczajnie cię poznać.

Powiedział w końcu i wzruszył ramionami odsuwając się na krok.

-Przychodź tutaj w piątki, raz w tygodniu. -Powiedział głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. -Będziemy mogli pogadać i te sprawy. -Machnął niedbale ręką, a ona gapiła się na niego zaskoczona. -Jestem zmęczony tym ciągłym wymyślaniem wyzwisk dla ciebie.

Spięła się i zmrużyła oczy w końcu uderzając go z całej siły w ramię. Był jednak szybszy i złapał jej dłoń bardzo szybko ją unieruchamiając.

-Proponuję ci rozejm, głupia szlamo.-Syknął, a jego oczy zalśniły, kiedy wpatrywał się w jej twarz.

-Nie nazywaj mnie szlamą, kretynie, skoro chcesz rozejmu. -Oświadczyła patrząc na niego ze złością. -Nie masz pojęcia jak traktować znajomych, Malfoy.

Zignorował jej ostatnie słowa.

-Jest tylko jedna mała uwaga. Nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć, inaczej moi rodzice się wściekną i wyślą mnie Durmstrangu, nie będą zachwyceni tym, że mam zamiar...ech, przyjaźnić się ze szlamą. Nie mów nikomu.

-Jak to nikomu? Przecież nie myślisz, że Ginny powiedziałaby coś twoim rodzicom. Nie cierpi ich!

Pokręcił głową jakby zniecierpliwiony tym jej oporem. Hermiona nadal nie rozumiała tego, co wcześniej zrobił. Pocałował jej skroń...Nadal w tym miejscu czuła lekkie mrowienie.

-Nikomu, nie mam zamiaru ryzykować. -Spojrzał na nią z wyższością.-Nie mam zamiaru wylądować w tamtej pieprzonej szkole do końca roku szkolnego bo mam kaprys się z tobą zakolegować.

-Czyli co, na korytarzu będziesz mnie wyzywał? -Palnęła zła, nie chciała się w to bawić.

Chociaż w głębi duszy cieszyła się strasznie. Będzie mogła go bardziej poznać, może nawet normalnie z nim rozmawiać? Musiała tylko jakoś nauczyć go odzywać się nieco lepiej. Nie chciała by mówił do niej takim tonem, jakby była kimś gorszym. Jej głupie serce cieszyło się z tego powodu.

-Będę cię ignorował. -Oznajmił ponownie wzruszając nonszalancko ramionami. -A jeśli się nie da to tak, ale będę się starał tego uniknąć. Po skończeniu szkoły będziemy mogli normalnie rozmawiać nawet na mieście.

-Słowo? -Spojrzała na niego mrużąc oczy.

-Słowo.

Na jego ustach pojawił się w końcu ten jego krzywy uśmieszek, nadal z lekką domieszką złośliwości i arogancji, ale w końcu się do niej uśmiechnął. Po 7 latach znajomości.

Usiedli na kanapie i zaczęli popijać herbatę, on dolał sobie do niej nieco rumu. Zaczęli rozmawiać o ulubionej muzyce. Malfoy starał się być miły, chociaż co jakiś czas wymykało mu się niechcący "szlamo", jakby odruchowo. Hermiona syczała na niego wtedy oburzona, a on obdarowywał ją tym swoim uśmiechem po raz kolejny. Musiała przyznać, że czuła się w jego towarzystwie nawet dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Był dobrym partnerem do słownych potyczek. A kiedy nadszedł czas rozstania i musiała wracać do swojego dormitorium pożegnała się z nim wiedząc, że jutro będzie zachowywał się wobec niej jakby była niewidzialna. Jednak za tydzień znowu będą pili herbatę i rozmawiali. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku.


	4. Rozdział 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Hermiona siedziała na fotelu w pokoju życzeń i słuchała Malfoy'a opowiadającego o swojej ulubionej drużynie quidditcha. Brunetka stłumiła ziewnięcie i dopiła swoją herbatę. Odstawiła na stolik pusty kubek.  
-Mówię ci, Granger, szukający Armat jest naprawdę genialny. Żebyś ty widziała jak on na ostatnim meczu szybko złapał znicz, wszyscy byli zdumieni...  
Dziewczyna splotła dłonie pod swoją brodę, opierała łokcie o kolana i patrzyła na blondyna, który dalej z pasją opowiadał o swoim ulubionym sporcie. Na jej ustach mimowolnie pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
To było ich już piąte spotkanie. Minęło 5 tygodni odkąd zawarli cichy rozejm. Od tamtego czasu Malfoy unikał jej jak tylko mógł na szkolnych korytarzach, więc widywała go w sumie jedynie na wieczornych obchodach po szkolnych korytarzach i oczywiście na lekcjach. Przez 5 tygodni ani razu nie usłyszała od niego słowa "szlama".  
-Czyżbym przynudzał?  
Usłyszała zniecierpliwiony głos Ślizgona. Hermiona zamrugała i popatrzyła na niego siadając prosto. Nadal się uśmiechała, chociaż już nawet tego nie zauważyła. Jednak on owszem. I musiał przyznać, że w uśmiechu było jej do twarzy.  
-Nie przynudzasz. -Powiedziała szybko nieco się rumieniąc.  
Draco pokręcił głową i westchnął przygładzając swoje jasne włosy.  
-Jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą, Granger. A w ogóle to nie rozumiem jak możesz nie lubić quidditcha?  
Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami.  
-Zostałam wychowana, że miotła jest do zamiatania, a nie do latania, Malfoy. Panicznie boję się, że zlecę.  
-Kiedyś cię zabiorę na przejażdżkę. -Obiecał z pewnością w głosie, a kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła usta chcąc zaprotestować uniósł władczo dłoń tym samym ją uciszając. -Nie chcę słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu. Pokażę ci, że latanie jest zajebistą sprawą.  
Zaśmiała się cicho patrząc na niego. Nie mogła uwierzyć jak tak szybko, w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni polubiła tą jego pewność siebie. Kiedyś okropnie ją to drażniło, ale wystarczyło zaledwie 5 spotkań, 5 kilkugodzinnych rozmów, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaiła. Chociaż nadal uwielbiała te ich słowne potyczki.  
-Dlaczego aż tak lubisz quidditch?- Zapytała bawiąc się swoimi włosami.  
Zauważyła, że patrzył na nią intensywnie. Spuściła spojrzenie na swoje kolana i przygryzła dolną wargę starając się nie rumienić. Co do niego czuła, to co zaczęło się przed wakacjami, zauroczenie nasilało się z każdą chwilą spędzoną w jego towarzystwie. Starała się nad tym panować. Nie miała prawa do tych uczuć, ale to było trudne. Szczególnie, kiedy tak na nią patrzył.  
W pokoju przez dłuższą panowała cisza. Była to jednak miła cisza, a nie jedna z tych drażniących, zwiastujących burzę.  
-Nie mam kontroli nad swoim życiem. -Zaczął mówić Malfoy, w jego głosie widniała gorycz ale i irytacja na swoją rodzinę. -Już w dniu moich narodzin rodzice podpisali magiczną umowę z rodziną Greengrass, że poślubię ich córkę w dniu 18 urodzin, żeby zachować czystość krwi. Nie mogę nie wywiązać się z tej umowy, inaczej zostanę przeklęty bezpłodnością i zaklęciem cruciatus, kilka razy w miesiącu, aż do mojej pieprzonej śmierci. -Podczas mówienia na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz większy gniew. -Astoria jeszcze o tym nie wie, rodzice jej nie powiedzieli. Chcą bym zaczął się z nią umawiać, żeby to wyglądało bardziej, kurwa, naturalnie. Żeby była szczęśliwa.  
Skończył mówić i wstał, podszedł do barku znajdującego się przy oknie i nalał sobie do szklanki sporą porcję Ognistej Whisky. Wypił ją jednym haustem, w pokoju dało się wyczuć jego wściekłość i żal, prawie namacalne.  
Hermiona po tym wyznaniu poczuła przygnębienie, teraz naprawdę powinna przestać czuć do niego to co czuła. Byli tylko znajomymi, może już nie wrogami, ale na pewno nie będą czymś więcej. Musiał poślubić Astorię.  
-Jedynie latając mam nad czymś władzę, nad swoim życiem. Mógłbym spaść i rozbić się o ziemię, ale panuję nad miotłą. Jestem w tym świetny, bo to jedyna namiastka wolności jaką mam.  
Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, chciała go jakoś pocieszyć... Kto by pomyślał, że ona, Hermiona Granger będzie współczuła Draco Malfoy'owi?  
-Rozumiem. -Kiwnęła głową i ponownie przygryzła dolną wargę.  
Jeszcze trochę i by ją przegryzła. Musiała w końcu się od tego odzwyczaić. Draco spojrzał w jej stronę i pokręcił głową.  
-Nie, Granger. Nie rozumiesz. -Mruknął i wrócił na kanapę siadając na niej.  
-Zaczniesz się z nią umawiać? -Spytała po chwili niepewnie.  
Zerknął w jej kierunku i wzruszył ramionami. Jego stalowoniebieskie oczy lśniły goryczą pomieszaną ze złością.  
-Tak, pewnie tak. Niedługo są święta Bożego Narodzenia. Moja matka zaprosiła jej rodzinę do Malfoy Manor. Chciałaby, żeby do tego czasu Astoria została moją dziewczyną.  
Przesunął dłonią po swojej twarzy sfrustrowany. Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tylu emocji na jego twarzy. Zawsze był taki opanowany i jedyne co pokazywał to złość albo pogardę.  
-Dobra, kończmy ten temat, Granger. -Oświadczył i spojrzał na nią już spokojniejszy.  
-W porządku, Malfoy. -Kiwnęła głową i posłała mu lekki uśmiech, chociaż odczuwała smutek.  
Nie miała pojęcia jak pozbędzie się tego co do niego czuła. Mało tego, to coś było coraz silniejsze.

***

Następnego dnia Ślizgoni i Gryfoni mieli razem eliksiry. Hermiona stała przy swoim kociołku starając się uwarzyć eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Uważnie mieszała obserwując zmieniający się kolor eliksiru. Nagle coś uderzyło ją w głowę.  
-Ałć! -Wymknęło jej i odsunęła się od kociołka rozglądając się po sali.  
Ujrzała po drugiej stronie sali jak Crabbe i Goyle uśmiechali się szyderczo. Snape wyszedł z sali do Flicha, który chciał coś mu powiedzieć. Ślizgoni wykorzystali tę sytuację i Goyle rzucił w nią ponownie korzeniem.  
Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, ale żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru przestać. Crabbe wziął miseczkę z jakimś płynem.  
-Chodź, Malfoy. Zmienimy trochę szlamci kolor włosów. -Zażartował i ruszył pewnym krokiem w jej stronę.  
Draco nie poszedł za nim, ale też nie zamierzał interweniować. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał tylko wzruszył ramionami i dalej mieszał w swoim kociołku. Hermiona nie zdążyła wyciągnąć różdżki i już po chwili ciemna, śluzowata ciecz spływała z jej włosów. Zaczęły zmieniać kolor na zgniły niebieski i w dodatku brzydko pachniały. Harry stojący kilka ławek dalej spojrzał na Ślizgonów morderczym wzrokiem, ale ci nic sobie z tego nie robili. Chciał rzucić w nich zaklęcie, ale Snape wrócił do sali i spojrzał na Hermionę.  
Harry odłożył pospiesznie różdżkę wiedząc, że jeśli profesor ją zobaczy odejmie jego domowi ze sto punktów.  
-Granger, co zrobiłaś ze swoimi włosami? -Spytał Snape patrząc na jej loki.  
-To nie ja, to Crabbe i Goyle.  
-Nie prawda, profesorze! -Zawołał Goyle patrząc na Snape.  
Nauczyciel wzniósł oczy ku niebu.  
-Malfoy? Kto kłamie? -Spytał ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku.  
Malfoy w końcu zrobiłby wszystko byleby dokuczyć Hermionie. Snape o tym wiedział i chciał znaleźć powód by dać jej szlaban, albo odjąć punkty jej domowi. Draco nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Wiedziała, że musiał zachowywać się jak zawsze, ale miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej zacznie coś kręcić, jakoś pomoże. Marzenie ściętej głowy.  
-Granger, profesorze. -Oświadczył pewnym siebie, chłodnym głosem.  
-Minus 30 punktów dla Gryffindoru za zajmowanie się fryzjerstwem na moich zajęciach.  
-Ale... -Zaczęła Hermiona czując jak wypełnia ją wściekłość.  
-Żadnego ale, Granger bo zaraz dostaniesz szlaban. Wracamy do zajęć. -Rozkazał Snape i zaczął chodzić po sali i sprawdzać wyniki warzenia eliksiru.  
Hermiona zazgrzytała zębami obiecując sobie, że w kolejny piątek da popalić Malfoyowi. Niech no tylko się pojawi. Nauczy go jak się kończy wrabianie najlepszej czarownicy w szkole.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

-Jesteś idiotą, Malfoy! -Warknęła Hermiona wchodząc wściekła do pokoju życzeń w piątkowy wieczór. Ślizgon stał przy kominku nadal mając na sobie szkolną, czarną szatę. Spojrzał na nią i westchnął zirytowany domyślając się już o co jej chodziło. Ściągnął szatę przez głowę i rzucił ją na kanapę, przez chwilkę zapomniała jak się mówi widząc, że miał na sobie jedynie spodnie i zwykłą, czarną ale bardzo przylegającą do jego ciała koszulkę. Wyraźnie podkreślała jego mięśnie na ramionach i torsie. Malfoy tego nie zauważył, dzięki Bogu, i oparł się o ścianę splatając ramiona na torsie. Odwróciła spojrzenie starając się nie myśleć o tym, że od tego spojrzenia stalowoniebieskich oczu miękły jej kolana. Przypomniała sobie, że od dwóch dni zaczął umawiać się z Astorią i cóż, oficjalnie stali się parą. Dowiedziała się tego od Ginny, która od miesiąca spotykała się z Blaise, najlepszym przyjacielem Draco. Na razie byli tylko na etapach randek, nic poważnego, Ruda była podejrzliwa i ostrożna, cóż, w końcu Zabini był Ślizgonem.  
-Nie mogłem powiedzieć, że jesteś niewinna, Granger. -Powiedział unosząc brew.-Snape od razu by się domyślił, że coś się pomiędzy nami zmieniło. Wypaplałby to mojemu ojcu.  
-Ale mogłeś chociaż potem pomóc mi z tymi włosami! -Zawołała przypominając sobie jak ciężko było jej znaleźć na to zaklęcie, nawet z pomocą Harry'ego i Rona.  
-Po co? Jesteś najlepszą uczennicą w Hogwarcie, wiedziałem, że dasz sobie radę, Granger.  
Potem posłał jej ten swój półuśmieszek pewny, że mu odpuści. Jeszcze czego.  
Wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni fiolkę z eliksirem zmieniającym kolor włosów na wściekle pomarańczowy. Była jednak na tyle łaskawa, że nie zmieniał zapachu. No dobra, zwyczajnie uwielbiała zapach Malfoy'a... I póki miała okazję być tak blisko niego to chciała go czuć. Była masochistką, ot co. Podeszła do niego z zamiarem oblania jego włosów, ale widząc w jej dłoni fiolkę od razu odsunął się w bok i złapał jej dłoń zanim zdążyła ją przechylić i wylać eliksir.  
Przyciągnął ją do siebie unieruchamiając jej dłoń pomiędzy nimi. Nagle uderzył w nią jego zapach... Dym papierosowy wymieszany z wonią jego perfum i z czymś w rodzaju czekolady. Czuła ciepło bijące od jego ciała. Tak łatwo by jej było stracić dla niego głowę. Wolała nie myśleć, że właściwie to już tak się stało. Merlinie, miał już dziewczynę! Mało tego, miała zostać jego żoną. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na przywiązanie się do niego. Niepotrzebnie zgodziła się na piątkowe spotkania, gdyby ją nienawidził to byłoby jej łatwiej trzymać się z daleka.  
-Nie radzę, Granger. -Szepnął z ustami przy jej uchu. -Będę bardzo, bardzo zły jak mnie tym oblejesz.  
-Hmm...-Mruknęła nic nie mówiąc, była pewna, że zadrżałby jej głos.  
Malfoy przesunął dłonią po jej brzuchu, a ona wstrzymała oddech. Wyciągnął z jej dłoni fiolkę i odsunął się z uśmiechem pełnym zadowolenia. Spłonęła rumieńcem widząc w jego oczach, że doskonale zdał sobie sprawę jak na nią działał. Nie dobrze. Bardzo niedobrze.  
-A teraz bądź grzeczną dziewczynką, Granger i przeproś.  
Zmarszczyła brwi momentalnie przytomniejąc.  
-Co takiego?!  
-Chciałaś mnie oblać tym świństwem. Przeproś.  
-Nie ma mowy! To ty powinieneś przeprosić mnie za brak pomocy! -Oznajmiła oburzona jego zarozumialstwem.  
Chociaż była już do tego przyzwyczajona, to nie znaczyło, że łatwo to znosiła.  
-Nie. -Powiedział i podszedł do kominka, rzucił fiolkę w ogień i patrzył jak płonienie pochłonęły eliksir.  
-Arogancki dupek. -Mruknęła pod nosem i usiadła na kanapie podciągając kolana pod brodę. Owinęła dłonie wokół swoich nóg.  
-Słyszałem to, Granger.  
Nadal patrzył się w ogień.  
-I dobrze, miałeś słyszeć. Warzyłam ten eliksir dwa dni. Musiałam pilnować ognia.  
W końcu na nią spojrzał, w jego oczach lśniło rozbawienie. Przeszło jej przez głowę, że tak właściwie to nigdy nie widziała śmiejącego się Malfoy'a. Była ciekawa jaki miał śmiech. Obrała sobie za cel to sprawdzić.  
-Aż dwa dni poświęciłaś na swoją zemstę? Czuję się zaszczycony, Granger.  
Przewróciła oczami.  
-Malfoy jest zaszczycony moją uwagą? Świat się kończy!  
Ponownie się uśmiechnął, nieco bardziej tajemniczo. Zaniepokoiło ją to.  
-Powiedz mi, Granger... Od jak dawna ci się podobam? -Spytał unosząc brew.  
Jej serce przez chwilkę przestało bić, a na jej twarzy pojawił się głęboki rumieniec. Wstała z kanapy i odsunęła za ucho kosmyk włosów wpadający jej do oczu.  
-Bo ja właściwie to muszę odrobić pracę domową na jutro...Z transmutacji. Tak. Z transmutacji...-Mówiła nieskładnie i poszła w kierunku drzwi.  
To było ostatnie piątkowe spotkanie. Jak mogłaby się z nim widywać wiedząc, że on podejrzewa co ona do niego czuje? Wiedziała, że Draco co najwyżej ją lubi, chociaż i to graniczyło z cudem. W końcu była szlamą, a on arystokratą.  
Nie dotarła do drzwi, złapał ją za rękę i kolejny już raz tego wieczoru przyciągnął do siebie trzymając ją mocno w pasie. Hermiona wiedziała, że nie miała szans się wyrwać, był zbyt silny. Pochyliła więc tylko głowę i wpatrywała się w jego koszulkę. Czuła we włosach jego ciepły oddech.  
-Jutro jest sobota, Granger. -Odezwał się po chwili, jedna z jego dłoni zaczęła głaskać wolno jej plecy.  
Zaczęła się rozpływać pod wpływem jego dotyku. Jej serce zaczęło szaleńczo bić. Minęło 6 tygodni od rozejmu. 6 piątków i już wiedziała, że była skończona. Kochała go. Na amen. Jego całego, nawet to, że był arogancki i taki władczy. Jednak nie mogła go kochać, przed nimi nie było wspólnej przyszłości. Czekało ją tylko złamane serce i ból, jeśli będzie ciągnęła to dalej i nie odejdzie. A on kusił ją dalej obietnicą chwilowego szczęścia i dalej sunął dłonią po jej plecach.  
-No to na poniedziałek...Muszę...Muszę iść, Draco. -Odpowiedziała cicho i westchnęła, kiedy jej nie puścił.  
-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy zwróciłaś się do mnie po imieniu? -Zapytał biorąc ją pod brodę i zmusił by spojrzała na jego twarz.  
Uśmiechał się kpiąco, chociaż jego oczy były łagodne, w jego tęczówkach widziała ciepło. Zdziwiło ją to spojrzenie... Chciała by patrzył tak na nią cały czas.  
-Hm...Wydawało ci się. -Burknęła spuszczając wzrok na jego nos.  
Musiała wyjść z tamtego pokoju. Natychmiast. Nie mogła zostać.  
-Od jak dawna coś czujesz? -Powtórzył i pochylił się w jej stronę. Zamarła czując jego oddech na swojej skórze. Zbliżył usta do jej policzka. Przymknęła oczy i wzięła drżący oddech.  
-Draco, nie rób tego... -Wyszeptała w końcu zamykając oczy.  
Jego usta sunęły po jej rozgrzanym policzku w kierunku jej ust.  
-Odpowiedz na pytanie... Hermiono.  
Słysząc swoje imię w jego ustach zwyczajnie nie wytrzymała. Poddała się. To było zbyt wiele, jego zapach, dotyk, głos. Spojrzała na niego, w jej czekoladowych oczach lśniły powstrzymywane łzy. Owinęła ramionami jego szyję i wpiła się w jego usta całując go w końcu tak jak tego pragnęła od dawna.

***

Draco objął ją w pasie mocniej i przyciągnął do siebie biorąc jej usta w posiadanie. Smakował ją zachłannie i namiętnie, od bardzo dawna tego pragnął. Od początku roku szkolnego z trudem próbował uwolnić swoje myśli do tej Gryfonki. Bezskutecznie. Doskonale wiedział o umowie ślubnej zawartej pomiędzy jego rodziną, a Greengrass. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Ale jednocześnie chciał mieć Hermionę Granger, a on zawsze dostawał to czego pragnął. Wiedział, że miał dziewczynę, ale nie chciał z nią być. Wiedział, że ożeni się z tą pieprzoną Astorią chociaż to była ostatnia rzecz jaką chciał zrobić. Nie miał wyjścia.  
Ale do tego czasu zamierzał choć trochę korzystać z życia i pobyć z Hermioną, chociaż tylko w te piątkowe wieczory. Rozumiała go jak nikt inny, była dobra i bezinteresowna. Strasznie uparta i słodka, uwielbiał jej śmiech i te jej piękne lśniące oczy patrzące na niego z ciepłem. Domyślił się już dawno, że coś do niego czuła. Gdyby było inaczej to by przyszła wtedy do pokoju życzeń? Był pewny, że nie. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zakochał się tej całej Granger. Na początku zwyczajnie był jej ciekawy, była piękna i miała niewyparzony język. Potyczki słowne z nią sprawiały mu chorą przyjemność. Miała być tylko i wyłącznie znajomą, wiedział, jakie miał obowiązki wobec rodziny. Ale z czasem jego uczucia się zmieniły, a on był pieprzonym egoistą i chciał ją mieć. I będzie ją miał, chociażby tylko te kilka godzin w tygodniu. Nie zamierzał jej tylko zdradzać tego co do niej czuł. Nie chciał jej robić nadziei. To miał być tylko krótki romans, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na coś więcej.

***

-Draco... -Wyszeptała w jego usta pomiędzy pocałunkami.  
Powstrzymywane łzy w końcu wypłynęły na jej policzki, ale zaraz je scałował sunąc po jej wilgotnej skórze ustami.  
-Bądź moja. -Wymruczał wsuwając dłonie pod jej bluzkę i zaczął głaskać jej miękką, satynową skórę.  
-Ja...-Zaczęła mówić, ale jego usta i dłonie skutecznie jej w tym przeszkadzały.  
-W piątkowe wieczory, bądź tylko moja. -Wyszeptał patrząc w jej oczy.  
Jak mogłaby mu odmówić? Po pierwsze kochała go, a po drugie... Znowu patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Będzie tego żałowała, była tego pewna. Miała być tylko na chwilę, miała zostać tą drugą. Łączyłby ich jedynie romans. Nic więcej.  
Ta mądrzejsza część kazała jej przywalić mu z pięści za taką propozycję, ale jej serce miało to gdzieś. Skoro nie mogłaby mieć go inaczej niż tak, to trudno. Da radę. Poradzi sobie. Była silna, do cholery.  
Kiwnęła tylko głową i ponownie poczuła na swoich ustach jego miękkie wargi. Westchnęła oddając pocałunek odsuwając na bok wszystkie myśli, oprócz niego. Pozwoliła sobie na to chwilowe szczęście, chociaż przez ten wieczór. I następny za tydzień, i kolejny... Oby to trwało jak najdłużej, bo jego dotyk i pocałunki uzależniały.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Podczas ostatniego spotkania mimo wszystko nie doszło do niczego więcej niż pocałunki. Hermiona nie chciała się spieszyć, to wszystko było zbyt świeże i nowe. Poza tym biorąc pod uwagę sytuację w jakiej się znajdowali nie chciała robić na razie niczego więcej. Potrzebowała więcej czasu, poza tym gdzieś tam w głębi duszy bała się, że zechciał spotykać się z nią tylko dla seksu. Byłaby głupia wykluczając taką możliwość. Miała nadzieję, że się myliła.

Przez weekend nie widziała Draco ani razu, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to w tym, żeby cały czas uśmiechać się jak głupia. Ron i Harry patrzyli na nią podejrzliwie, nawet Ginny, która praktycznie cały czas myślała i mówiła o Blaise zwróciła na nią uwagę zaskoczona zachowaniem przyjaciółki. Panna Granger nic sobie z tego nie robiła, nie odpowiadała na żadne pytania tylko wzruszała ramionami i uśmiechała się tajemniczo, co jeszcze bardziej niepokoiło Gryfonów. Czuła się taka szczęśliwa, piątkowy wieczór z Malfoy'em był cudowny.

-Hermiona! -Usłyszała poirytowany głos Ginny.

Przyjaciółka szturchnęła jej ramię. Hermiona poderwała głowę wyrwana z zamyślenia i spojrzała na rudowłosą, która patrzyła na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami. Był poniedziałkowy poranek, znajdowały się w Wielkiej Sali i jadły śniadanie.

-Tak? -Spytała Hermiona i upiła łyk herbaty

Otworzyła szeroko oczy i wypluła ją na talerz krzywiąc się.

-Ugh...Ohyda. Posoliłam.

Sięgnęła po jabłko i wgryzła się w nie chcąc pozbyć się z ust okropnego posmaku słonej herbaty.

Ginny przewróciła oczami i westchnęła.

-Dobra, teraz mam pewność. Zakochałaś się.

Hermiona zakrztusiła się jabłkiem i zaczęła kasłać. Ginny poklepała ją po plecach, a brunetka pospiesznie rozejrzała się po stole Gryfonów, ale wszyscy byli zajęci jedzeniem śniadania i rozmowami.

W Wielkiej Sali jak zwykle panował spory harmider, nikt więc nie usłyszał oskarżycielskiego głosu Ginny. Hermiona spojrzała na nią po chwili lekko zarumieniona mając nadzieję, że przyjaciółka uzna to za wynik zakrztuszenia się.

-Nie prawda. Po prostu myślałam o... balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Będzie już za dwa tygodnie, tuż zanim wszyscy się rozjadą na święta.

-Przyznaj się chociaż do zakochania, ale nie musisz mówić w kim skoro nie chcesz.-Odpowiedziała Ginny nie dając się nabrać i dopiła swoją herbatę. -Jesteś beznadziejną kłamczuchą, Miona.

Rudowłosa wstała i wzięła jeszcze jedną grzankę zajadając ją wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, w drzwiach minęła się z Draco. Serce Hermiony zabiło szybciej, gdy ujrzała jego twarz nad głowami uczniów. Jednak chwilę później uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Malfoy obejmował Astorię, razem udali się w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów. Hermiona odwróciła głowę i patrzyła na swoje jabłko trzymane w dłoni. Zupełnie odechciało jej się jeść, a cała euforia jaką miała przez weekend zmalała. Dotarła do niej rzeczywistość.

Wzdychając zmusiła się do zjedzenia jeszcze kilku gryzów jabłka, mimowolnie uniosła głowę zerkając w kierunku stołu domu węża. Zacisnęła dłoń na jabłku widząc jak Draco całował Astorię, która zachwycona zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i wtulała się w niego. Tego było dla Gryfonki na wiele. Wiedziała, że tak będzie. Była na to przygotowana, ale i tak bolało i nie mogła na to patrzeć. Wstała od stołu i wyszła pospiesznie z Wielkiej Sali wpadając po drodze na Rona.

-Rany, Hermiona, co się z tobą dzieje? -Zapytał Weasley patrząc na przyjaciółkę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Podszedł do nich Harry, ramieniem obejmował Lunę, z którą spotykał się od zeszłego roku szkolnego, ku zdumieniu większości uczniów. W końcu Luna bywała naprawdę ekscentryczna. Jego uśmiech zamarł zauważając minę Hermiony, a dokładniej jej ciemne oczy wypełnione łzami.

-Luna... Idź, zaraz do ciebie dołączę. -Obiecał Harry.

Blondynka kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na Hermionę w zrozumieniu. Miona miała dziwne przekonanie, że dziewczyna wie o tajemnicy jaką skrywała i ta myśl nieźle ją wystraszyła. Luna minęła ich i udała się do stołu Krukonów.

-Co się stało? -Zapytał Harry i poprawił swoje okulary patrząc na nią uważnie.

Przygryzła dolna wargę i wytarła wilgotne oczy nie pozwalając tym samym wypłynąć łzom.

-Nic. -Powiedziała i wyprostowała się patrząc na nich twardo. Na Boga, była Gryfonką! Nie będzie się bała i nie da się zapędzić w kozi róg. -Naprawdę nic mi nie jest, chłopcy. Idźcie na śniadanie, niedługo mamy zajęcia. Wróżbiarstwo.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i pognała do wieży Gryffindoru nie odwracając się za siebie. Podała hasło Grubej Damie i zniknęła po chwili w dormitorium. Na szczęście było puste. Westchnęła z ulgą i usiadła na parapecie wpatrując się w Zakazany Las. Drzewa były już zupełnie nagie, widziała jak wiatr unosił kolorowe liście i poruszał gałęziami grożąc ich połamaniem. Dziewczyna oparła policzek o chłodną szybę i zamknęła oczy przypominając sobie palce Draco głaszczące jej policzek. Uśmiechnęła się słabo i postanowiła wziąć się w garść. Zerknęła na zegar i prawie spadła z parapetu widząc, że wróżbiarstwo miało zacząć się zaledwie za pięć minut! Założyła pospiesznie czarną szatę i wzięła torbę, zawiesiła ją sobie przez ramię i pobiegła do Wieży Północnej. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili wejść, jako ostatnia. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i zamarła patrząc zaskoczona na Ślizgonów się tam znajdujących. Spuściła głowę i zajęła miejsce obok Rona starając się nie patrzeć na drugą stronę sali. Profesor Trelawney zaczęła jak zwykle opowiadać jakieś niestworzone historie i przepowiednie, w które Hermiona nie wierzyła ani trochę. Zamierzała uczęszczać na ten przedmiot jedynie do końca tego semestru. W końcu nie wytrzymała i uniosła głowę rozglądając się ukradkiem. Przygryzła koniec pióra i w końcu zauważyła Malfoy'a. Siedział tuż obok Blaise'a, miał znudzoną minę i patrzył beznamiętnie na profesor Trelawney najwyraźniej tak samo jak Hermiona nie biorąc na poważnie jej przepowiedni. Jakby wyczuwając na sobie jej spojrzenie przekręcił lekko głowę i popatrzył w jej stronę. Zamarła widząc chłodne spojrzenie jego stalowoniebieskich oczu. Zero jakichkolwiek emocji czy uczuć. Blaise coś do niego powiedział, więc Malfoy przerwał z nią kontakt wzrokowy i pokiwał głową zaczynając pisać notatki. Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę prawie do krwi i zacisnęła palce na piórze łamiąc je w pół. Miała nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył i schowała je do torby wyciągając zapasowe.

Przez kolejne cztery dni dawała sobie nieźle radę. Za każdym razem, kiedy widziała Draco przypominała sobie to jego zimne spojrzenie i momentalnie otaczała się mentalnym murem. Pomagało. Zaczęła zachowywać się jak dawniej uspokajając przy tym swoich przyjaciół.

Podczas wieczornych patroli korytarzy Draco i Hermiona nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem i mijali się, każde z nich zajmowało się inną częścią zamku. Jedynie w nocy, będąc już w łóżku, pozwalała by mur opadł i czuła jak spływał na nią smutek, mogła sobie na niego pozwolić, gdy nikt nie widział.

Piątkowe popołudnie. W końcu. Dziewczyna wyszła z lochów, gdzie miała ostatnie już tego dnia zajęcia. Eliksiry. Na samo wspomnienie wrednych docinków Ślizgonów zazgrzytała zębami. Snape oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie robił, udawał głuchego na wyzwiska pod jej adresem. Malfoy także ją to ignorował, co mimo wszystko i tak trochę bolało. Poszła do dormitorium zająć nauką, żeby zabić jakoś czas. Miała kilka godzin do spotkania z Draco. Dokładnie o 19 miała się pojawić w Pokoju Życzeń, jak co piątek. Nie mogła się już doczekać. Chwilę później Ginny wpadła do dormitorium.

-Hermiona, idziesz z nami do Hogsmeade? -Zapytała podchodząc do niej i usiadła na łóżku obok brunetki. -Umówiłam się z Blaise.

Hermiona pokręciła głową i odłożyła na bok książkę do Zaklęć dla Zaawansowanych.

-Nie, zostanę. Pokazałaś Blaise tajne przejście do piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa? Jak

mogłaś? -Spytała patrząc na nią. -Mieliśmy nigdy nie zdradzać tego Ślizgonom, Ginny! A co jeśli powie innym?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i przeczesała palcami swoje długie włosy.

-Oj, wiem. Ale Blaise tego nie zrobi, obiecał mi.

Hermiona wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

-I ty wierzysz Ślizgonowi...

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów poczuła się podle, że tak naskakiwała na przyjaciółkę. Sama nie była lepsza, ba! Robiła coś o wiele gorszego do niej. Wplatała się w sekretny romans ze swoim byłym największym wrogiem, który zdradzał z nią dziewczynę, którą miał niedługo poślubić.

Była sto razy gorsza od Ginny.

-Wierzę mu. Dlaczego nie chcesz z nami iść? Będziesz się tutaj sama nudziła?

-Nie idę, będę się czuła jak piąte koło u wozu. -Odparowała brunetka i ponownie otworzyła książkę zaczynając czytać rodzaje zaklęć ochronnych.

-No dobra, jak chcesz. To ja znikam. Miłego wieczoru. -Uśmiechnęła się Ginny i wyszła z dormitorium.

Hermiona westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zdecydowanie spędzi miły wieczór.

Kilka godzin później dziewczyna ubrała ciemne, wygodne dżinsy i ciemnozieloną bawełnianą bluzkę na długi rękaw. Miała spory dekolt, więc miała nadzieję nie natknąć się po drodze na żadnego nauczyciela. Wahała się chwilkę, ale w końcu zrobiła pospiesznie makijaż tuszując tylko rzęsy i używając odrobiny czarnej kredki podkreślając swoje oczy. Musnęła usta waniliowym błyszczykiem i wyszła z dormitorium, w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów wrzało jak w ulu. Większość uczniów grała w różne gry, jak szachy, kilkoro odrabiało lekcje, a reszta zwyczajnie rozmawiała. Ron ją zauważył i podszedł do niej zanim zdążyła się wymknąć. Otworzył szeroko oczy widząc jak bluzka przylega do jej ciała jak druga skóra, dekolt naprawdę dawał niewiele do wyobraźni.

Hermiona odchrząknęła.

-Ron? Oczy mam wyżej. -Powiedziała rozbawiona.

Twarz Rona stała się czerwona jak burak. Spojrzał w jej oczy zaskoczony widząc, że miała makijaż. Wyglądała cóż, ślicznie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Lavender, jego dziewczyna, nie zobaczy jak wpatrywał się w swoją przyjaciółkę. Po prostu był zaskoczony. I był tylko facetem. Czego można się było spodziewać?

-Ekhm... Masz randkę? -Spytał głupawo i podrapał się po głowie. -Ładnie wyglądasz.

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho rozbawiona zamierzając grać swoją rolę.

-Nie, idę do biblioteki się pouczyć. I uważaj, Lavender się zbliża. Nie ma zadowolonej miny.

Ron spanikowany odwrócił się patrząc na swoją dziewczynę kierującą się w jego stronę, a w tym czasie Hermiona w końcu opuściła Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów i poszła szybkim krokiem do Pokoju Życzeń.

Tym razem przed nią ukazał się pokój Wspólny Gryfonów, Draco jeszcze nie było. Usiadła w fotelu przy kominku i zerknęła na zegarek. 19:10. Czyżby się rozmyślił? Spuściła głowę patrząc się na swoje kolana sama nie wiedząc czy to dobrze czy źle, że się nie pojawił. Czuła rozczarowanie i smutek. Może pomyślał, że lepiej się nie bawić w romans z jakąś tam Szlamą i wolał spędzić piątkowy wieczór ze swoją przyszłą narzeczoną? Zamrugała gwałtownie starając nie płakać. Myśl, że miała makijaż i nie mogła się rozmazać pomogła. Musiała udawać pozory, nie mogła wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru z twarzą jak panda. Nie chciała dostać niewygodnych pytań.

Usłyszała odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Poderwała się z fotela i spojrzała na Draco wchodzącego do środka. Tym razem nie miał już czarnej szaty, tylko zwykle spodnie i granatową koszulkę. Stała przy fotelu i przygryzła dolną wargę chowając za sobą drżące dłonie. Teraz, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się sami, nie wiedziała jak ma się zachowywać. Draco jednak nie miał żadnych obaw. Pokonał szybko dzielącą ich odległość i wziął Hermionę w ramiona przytulając mocno i jednocześnie całując jej usta. Westchnęła rozluźniając się w jego ramionach, oparła dłonie na jego torsie i oddała pocałunek.

-Bałam się, że nie przyjdziesz... -Szepnęła cicho w jego usta, uniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego oczy.

Jego spojrzenie nie było już zimne, beznamiętne, ale ciepłe. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze w nieznacznym uśmiechu, gdy zauważył jej bluzkę. A dokładniej jej kolor i spory dekolt.

-Hmm... Wyglądasz pięknie w zielonym, jak miałbym nie przyjść i nie zobaczyć cię ubranej w ten sposób? -Odparł opierając czoło o jej i nadal się w nią wpatrywał.

Po chwili rozejrzał się po pokoju, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się zdegustowana mina.

-Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów... Następnym razem ja wybieram, Granger.

Przewróciła oczami i przytuliła się do niego mocno, opierając policzek o jego tors. Westchnęła wdychając jego zapach i przymknęła oczy czując jak wypełnia ją szczęście. Warto było czekać cały tydzień. On był tego wart.

-Trzeba było się nie spóźnić. -Upomniała go nie odsuwając się od niego ani o milimetr. -Poza tym co jest takiego złego w barwach Gryffindoru, Malfoy?

-Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę zieleń i srebro, i tyle.

-Zawsze musi być tak jak ty chcesz?

Uniósł brew patrząc na nią rozbawiony i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Zachowywał się całkowicie inaczej przy niej, niż przy Astori. Nigdy nie widziała by uśmiechał się do tamtej Ślizgonki, a przynajmniej nie robił tego szczerze. Ta myśl była pocieszająca. Draco spotykał się z tamtą z przymusu, a z nią z własnej woli.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze dostaję to co chcę. -Oświadczył nonszalancko.

Pochylił głowę i pocałował zagłębienie pod jej uchem. Dziewczyna zadrżała lekko czując na swojej skórze jego ciepły oddech. Przymknęły oczy, miała wrażenie jakby jej serce miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi.

-A czego chcesz teraz? -Spytała bez tchu, ponieważ składał niespieszne pocałunku w każdym miejscu na jej szyi.

-Ciebie.

Ugryzł delikatnie płatek jej ucha, a z jej ust wyrwał się cichy jęk. Co on z nią wyprawiał? Działał na nią tak silnie, że dosłownie rozpływała się w jego ramionach i lgnęła do niego pragnąc więcej. Pewna część jej zastanawiała się, czy kiedy był sam z Astorią także się wobec niej tak zachowywał. Spięła się lekko, ale szybko odsunęła na bok te niechanie myśli. Nie mogła o tym rozmyślać.

-Masz mnie. -Szepnęła, a on wsunął dłonie pod jej koszulkę głaszcząc wolno jej plecy i biodra.

Jego dłonie na jej rozgrzanej skórze, jego usta na jej szyi i uchu... W dodatku był cholernie powolny, wiedział co z nią robił. Poczuła na jego zęby, zaczął delikatnie skubać jej skórę, a od razu potem całował tamte miejsca. Dłońmi sunął coraz wyżej po jej plecach, rozpiął jej stanik, jedną z dłoni przesunął na jej brzuch i sunął palcami w górę głaszcząc jej ciało. Dotarł do piersi i przykrył ją dłonią. Drugą rękę miał cały czas na jej plecach i trzymał Hermionę blisko siebie.

Zwyczajnie traciła zdrowe zmysły, kiedy rozpalał ją coraz bardziej. Zapomniała już co myślała jeszcze kilka dni temu, o wstrzymaniu się z seksem. Ten skurczybyk uwiódłby nawet anioła. Nie chciała wiedzieć na ilu dziewczynach ćwiczył swoje zdolności.

-Draco...-Sapnęła czując jego palce pieszczące jej pierś.

Mogła wyczuć jak się uśmiechnął, przerwał na chwilę pieszczenie jej szyi i odsunął głowę patrząc na nią.

Ugięły się pod nią kolana pod wpływem jego oczu. Było w nich tyle emocji, tyle schowanych głęboko uczuć, że musiała się o niego oprzeć.

-Powiedziałem, że chcę ciebie. -Przypomniał cicho i pochylił się w jej stronę.

Zamknęła oczy, tym razem poczuła jego usta na swoich. Westchnęła rozchylając wargi chcąc pogłębić pocałunek i objęła drżącymi ramionami jego szyję stając na palcach i przylegając do niego ciasno.

Po chwili ściągnął jej bluzkę i rozpięty już stanik, rzucając ubrania na podłogę. Pod spodem nie miała już nic, jedynie spodnie. Stała przed nim półnaga, na jej twarzy pojawił się głęboki rumieniec i spuściła głowę wpatrując się w jego koszulkę.

Nagle pisnęła czując jak wziął ją na ręce szybkim ruchem. Zaśmiała się cicho obejmując go, żeby nie spaść.

-Gdybym to ja przyszedł tu pierwszy to byłoby tu łóżko. A tak musi nam starczyć kanapa. -Odezwał się i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, w jego stalowoniebieskich oczach lśniły szelmowskie ogniki.

Oparła głowę o jego ramię, kiedy niósł ją w stronę kanapy. Posadził ją na niej, a potem zdjął swoją koszulkę i zaczął rozpinać spodnie.

-Nie pytasz mnie czy mam coś przeciwko? -Spytała drocząc się z nim i zamarła patrząc na jego dobrze zbudowany tors. Musiał trenować coś więcej niż tylko quidditch, przecież taka sylwetka nie zrobiłaby się sama. Przez chwilkę zapomniała, że sama była półnaga i wpatrywała się w niego jak zaczarowana.

-A masz coś przeciwko? -Spytał Draco tonem mówiącym, że szczerze w to wątpił i pozbył się spodni.

Pochylił się nad nią mając na sobie jedynie czarne bokserki.

Zaschło w jej ustach, pokręciła przecząco głową. Położyła się na kanapie i wyciągnęła w jego stronę ramiona, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Była Gryfonką, nie bała się tego. Obawiała się jedynie co będzie później. Nie była naiwna. Zostawi ją po wszystkim? Czy jednak nie? To nie było ważne w tamtej chwili. Pragnęła go, chciała by to on był jej pierwszym. Kochała go. Nie liczyło się nic więcej. Zresztą, na nic więcej nie miała wpływu, chciała zwyczajnie być szczęśliwa w tamtej chwili.

-Ja tylko...-Zaczęła uznając, że lepiej powiedzieć mu, że nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiała seksu, ale odebrało jej mowę, kiedy pochylił się nad nią i pocałował jej skórę tuż nad piersiami. Owinęła wokół niego ramiona wzdychając. Pogłaskała delikatnie palcami jego ciepłą skórę, a potem wsunęła dłoń w jego jasne, miękkie włosy.

-Jesteś dziewicą? -Odezwał się nie podnosząc głowy i nie odrywał ust od jej skóry.

-Tak. -Szepnęła rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej i cicho jęknęła czując jak przesunął ustami po jej piersi, językiem zaczął muskać jej sutek.

Merlinie, nie miała pojęcia, że to takie przyjemne. Doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. Draco uznał, że skoro nie odsuwała się, ani nie protestowała to miała na to wszystko ochotę. Gdyby tak nie było to już dawno kazałaby mu się ubrać, to była w końcu Hermiona. Nigdy nie robiła czegoś czego nie chciała i mówiła to co myślała. I miał całkowitą rację.

Hermiona patrzyła jak ściągał jej spodnie i bieliznę, widziała w jego oczach wyraźne uznanie i zachwyt. Nie udało mu się ukryć, że uważał ją za piękną. Uśmiechnęła się lekko nieco spokojniejsza i przygryzła dolną wargę patrząc jak zsuwał z siebie bokserki. Ponownie się nad nią pochylił i wpił się w jej usta całując ją powoli, czule. Dziewczyna głaskała jego ramiona i plecy przyciągając go bliżej siebie coraz bardziej pobudzona. Nic nie mówili, żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało na głos tego co by chciało. On nie powiedział jak bardzo ją kochał, że dla niego była najpiękniejsza na tym całym popieprzonym świecie, a ona nie wyznała jak bardzo bolała ją samo wyobrażanie jego i Astori. I nie wyznała mu co do niego czuła.

Kochali się niespiesznie i namiętnie, czułość i delikatność ukoiły ból i smutek zbliżającego się rozstania. Po wszystkim Hermiona leżała jeszcze długo w jego ramionach na kanapie. Uśmiechała się lekko wtulając twarz w jego tors. Musnęła ustami jego skórę wzdychając. Czuła jak Draco wsuwał dłonie w jej długie, ciemne loki. Zaczął masować palcami skórę jej głowy, a ona miała ochotę być tak przy nim wiecznie.

-Będę musiał wracać. -Odezwał się w końcu lekko zachrypniętym głosem i dalej bawił się jej włosami.

-Wiem, ja też. Nie mogę wrócić za późno do dormitorium, bo dziewczyny będą zadawały niewygodne pytania. -Mruknęła mocniej go przytulając.

-A ja muszę pilnować pierwszoroczniaków podczas ich szlabanu. Mają polerować złote puchary.

Draco niechętnie usiadł na kanapie zsuwając ją z siebie, spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz, lubieżnie lustrując wzrokiem jej całe ciało. Spłonęła rumieńcem, ale nie zakryła się dłońmi. Nie bez powodu trafiła do Gryffindoru. Pod wpływem chwili wyciągnęła ramiona nad swoją głowę i przeciągnęła się wolno cicho mrucząc. Najwyraźniej spodobała mu się ta jej pewność siebie, bo jęknął cicho i pochylił się w jej stronę całując ją ponownie zachłannie. Cudownie było widzieć Draco Malfoy'a nie panującego nad sobą. Cieszyła się z tej swojej władzy nad nim.

-Cholera jasna, Hermiono, nie kuś... Naprawdę nie mogę dłużej zostać. -Wyszeptał i jakby za karę przesunął usta na jej ramię i ugryzł ją.

Na tyle mocno by ją zabolało, chociaż ten ból jej się spodobał, ale na tyle lekko by nie pozostał ślad. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wstała czując lekki ból pomiędzy nogami, po wewnętrznej stronie uda widniała zaschnięta krew. Ubrała się pospiesznie i spróbowała dłońmi ujarzmić jakoś burzę loków. Draco w tym czasie także się ubrał, poczuła po chwili jego dłonie na swoim brzuchu, kiedy stanął za nią. Musnął ustami jej szyję i odetchnął głębiej wdychając jej słodki zapach.

-Jesteś piękna, Granger. -Powiedział i pocałował zagłębienie pod jej uchem. -Cholernie śliczna i słodka.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odwróciła się w jego stronę i pocałowała kącik jego ust.

-Dziękuję, Malfoy. -Szepnęła patrząc na jego twarz.

Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo sprawił jej radość tymi słowami. Wiedziała, że nie mogła spodziewać się żadnej deklaracji uczuć. A to, że uważał ją za piękną sprawiło, że była pewna jednego. Draco Malfoy coś do niej czuł. Nie miała pojęcia co dokładnie, jak silne to było, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że i tak nigdy się nie dowie. Nigdy jej tego nie powie. Ale to nic. Ich spojrzenia i dotyk zdradzały wszystko, kiedy byli sami.

Razem byli szczęśliwi. Tylko to się liczyło.


End file.
